<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good luck! 😏 by xonepeacelovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399445">Good luck! 😏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex'>xonepeacelovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hwnag Hyunjin, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hyunjin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good luck! 😏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Hyunjin!” you said when the person on the other line picked up. Smiling while counting the money you’ve made for being an informant, phone in between your shoulders and face.</p><p>“Hello?” Hyunjin answered the phone with grogginess in his voice. Hyunjin is not a morning person, and hearing his annoyed voice made you shudder. ”Yah! Don’t tell me you are still in bed.” You stopped counting the money and putting it inside your pocket. Holding your phone firmly, facepalming. “Well, I guess you should run much faster today eh.” Shrugging the thoughts of going back and waiting for him, you continued walking.</p><p>“Why should I…” Like a cold water was splashed on him, his eyes widen, mind completely awaken. “Yah! You should have waken me up.” He said frantically getting up and getting ready.</p><p>You stopped in your tracks, looking back at Hyunjin’s house. “Why should I? I don’t make money waking you up.” you said, while waving to some girls at the convenience store. ”Wait for me then.” he said, demanding. ”Can’t. Already at the bus stop.” lying, trying not to give in in Hyujin’s request.</p><p>“Ugh…” Hyunjin just rolled his eyes, you can hear it in his voice. ”Why did you said I should run much faster today?” Hyunjin has a feeling that the next lines will make his day worse or better. The girls wave back at you. “There are some fangirls waiting for you at the intersection. Now Hyunjin, just run. Okay? Good luck!” you hang up the phone while Hyunjin is biting his lower lips. ”We’ll see.”</p><p>Hyunjin barged in the classroom making your teacher stop his daily greeting. Both hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He then proceeded to sit in his seat, which was unfortunately beside yours.</p><p>“Impressive. You made it on time.” you said quietly while writing your notes. Hyunjin hold your wrist, stopping you from writing. You looked at him, “What?”. “How much money did you made?” he said not smiling or a hint of playfulness in his voice. You only looked at him, smiling, choosing not to answer it. “And stop doing that, people might think we are enemies.” he said while looking at the board, hands still on your wrist. You removed his hands, “Don’t worry. I am doing this for…” “both of us?” Hyunjin tried to fill in the blanks. “Silly. For money, of course.” tapping his shoulders like giving him a good job pat for running.</p><p>“Why are you becoming redder?” worry evident in your voice. “Yah! Are you having asthma attack right now?”</p><p>Hyunjin is looking at you and then he coughs, loudly. Holy shit. You are now regretting every decision you’ve made today. Raising your hands to get your teacher’s attention, and excusing both you and Hyunjin. You kneeled in front of him and told him to get on your back. He hesitates but you put his hands around your neck already that he will have no choice. Fangirls glaring at you, and you really don’t care now if you will get bully for this.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hyunjin. I shouldn’t have done that.” you said whispering, afraid that something will happen to the boy. With that you walk faster, “And I told you to always have your medicines in your bag.” you said.</p><p>You are so close to the clinic, and you don’t know what power you did have to piggyback Hyunjin. “I think… you should treat me better. Nowadays I was becoming your source of income.” he said while whispering softly in your ears. His warmth breath fanning your neck. You immediately stop and put him down. Facing him, you check if he was okay. His cheeks are red but he’s smirking so that means he’s fucking joking.</p><p>He put his hands on your head and pat it. “I didn’t knew you are a superhero.” You are about to cry because you are really scared that Hyunjin will stop breathing. When he saw your tears brimming your eyes, he hold your hand and pull you close to him. “You act like you will sell me to demon if you can but you can’t see me hurt. Aigoo…” he said, patting your back.</p><p>Hyunjin knew why you are doing that. He knew you are the target of bullying because you are freinds with him. But he can’t just stop being your friend and he knew also you can’t. So appearing like you really don’t care about him in front of people, it makes you feel safe so he doesn’t care. For him you are still his friend, who occasionally puts him into trouble.</p><p>When you calmed down, “I will sell your soul to demon without hesitation though.”, you said this while you are in Hyunjin’s arms. He once again whispers in your ear, “Good luck with that angel.” You both laughed at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>